Happy Birthday, Dean!
by CptCrossFitJesus
Summary: After waiting a week for the surprise that's been hinted by Roman, Dean is taken to a strip club and finds out this birthday is gonna get a whole lot better with the appearance of one Seth Rollins.
"Where the hell are we going, Roman? You've been keeping this a secret for the whole damn week." Dean says, looking towards him.

Roman makes a turn, their destination coming closer after 45 minutes of driving. "Have patience, dammit. We're almost there anyway."

"Can I at least get a hint?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Dean. Just shut up and wait until we get there."

Roman pulls into a parking lot that's close enough to the club. "Now we're here. Come on, let's go have some fun."

Roman steps out his truck, Dean stepping out from the passenger side as he meets with him in the front.

"I better have a good time tonight, Roman. Especially since you practically dragged me here." Dean says to him, his leather jacket flapping in the wind.

"Trust me, Deano. You're never gonna forget this night when you step through those doors. Came here last week with the guys and there was this one-"

Dean stops in front of him and turns around. "How come you didn't take me, you fucker?"

"Because Kevin was there and we all know much you fucking hate him."

"Oh, well thank god you didn't. Would have shoved a Canadian flag up his ass."

Roman breaks out in laughter, wrapping his arm around Dean's shoulders. "You are one funny motherfucker, Dean. I am surprised you didn't say, Catherine Zeta-Jones."

"She's only used for special occasions, Ro. You know that."

They walk to the entrance, stepping into the line. After 10 minutes, they finally enter 'Hunkamania'. Loud music vibrates throughout the room as they decided to get a drink first.

The bartender walks over to them. "What can I get for you tonight, mates?"

Dean looks at his name tag and sees Finn. "Ok, Finn. Give me a Coke. I wanna actually remember this evening's events."

Roman gives him a disbelieving look. "A Coke? Where is Dean Ambrose and what have you done with him?"

"Come on. I don't drink all the time."

"How about the time where we went to Brie's baby shower, and you took four shots and dived off the roof... naked."

Finn stares at both of them, a smile gracing his face. "Wow, that is some crazy story I didn't need to hear.

Roman looks at him. "Trust me, we've had crazier experiences than that."

"I believe you. What would you like to drink?"

"Give me a shot of tequila, please."

Finn nodded. "Coming right up." He came with their drinks after a couple of minutes, both men finishing them under a minute.

Dean pays for their drinks since he's feeling very generous tonight.

"Whatever you say. Come on, you gotta check out who I telling you about."

They walk through the crowd, bumping into some patrons on the way.

"Don't bump my brotha, asshole."

"Calm down, Dean. It was nothing. Hurry up or we'll miss him."

The pair walks a little further until they take a seat next to a stage. As they're waiting for the next person to perform, Dean asks Roman a couple of questions.

"So what's his name?"

"His name is Seth Rollins. Supposedly one of the best exotic dancers on the east coast. Surprised to find out he was dancing here but lucky us. Here he comes."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, tonight's top entertainment, Puppy Rollins."

Coming out from the curtains, a high heel boot peeks out. Seconds later, Rollins walks out, clad in a slutty version of a girl's school uniform.

Catcalls and whistles immediately greet him as he walks further out.

He sashays over to a customer, dipping low to obtain the dollars from his hands. "Thanks, sugar." He walks back over to his pole, grasps it and begins to spin around, his leg hooked on to it.

Dean, totally enamored with Seth, unconsciously begins to walk closer to the stage where Seth is now walking around.

"Holy fucking shit, Ro. He's hot as balls, man."

"I told you it was worth the wait."

Now that he's close enough, Dean finally makes eye contact with him. Seth walks over and bends down to Dean. "Well, I certainly haven't seen you before. What's your name, babe?"

Dean stutters out his name. "No need to be nervous. I won't eat you, baby." He trails his hand over Dean's cheek, lightly scratching him in the process.

"Is that Roman over there?"

"Yeah. He mentioned that he was here before."

"Came last week. Surprised he only brought you this time. At least you're cute." He squeezes his cheek as he saying the comment, smiling as he stands back up to his full height.

He resumes his routine, walking around to collect the cash on the stage.

Minutes later, his music cuts off, and he walks to the backstage area to change his attire.

Dean returns to his seat, his hand twitching as rested them on his lap. Roman notices this immediately.

"So, did you like the surprise?"

Dean quickly turns to Roman, a megawatt smile showing exactly how he felt about this. "Of course, Ro. Did you see his ass? You know I love tits, but I'm an ass man at heart."

Roman laughs at Dean, clapping his shoulder. "Trust me, Dean. I know what you like."

"But I don't know what he likes."

Both men turn towards the new voice, surprised to see Seth standing there, this time in leather shorts and a bowtie.

"How ya doing, Roman? Having fun tonight?"

Roman gives a little chuckle. "You know I am. So, I see you got acquainted with Dean over here."

"Yes, I have. Did you like my routine?"

"You know I did. You have a really nice ass also."

Seth begins to laugh, holding his stomach as he bends over. "You're probably the millionth person that told me that but thanks for the compliment."

"Anytime, babe."

"You haven't even seen me twerk yet. Made a guy jizz his pants last week, Roman saw the whole thing too. Just a warning."

Dean turns towards Roman, his expression in disbelief. "Is he serious, Ro?"

"Yup, he went from zero to a hundred real quick. "

Dean laughs at his corny joke, shaking his head. "So Seth, do mind giving me a little tease or is that against policy?"

"Oh please, I can do whatever the hell I want. Sami put Anaconda on for me."

Sami nods at his request and switches to the song of choice and begins to turn the volume up.

"Watch this, baby." Seth steps back on the stage and unbuttons his shorts, leaving them to only rest on the crack of his ass.

He does a little shake, gaining the attention of the other patrons again. He then begins to speed up his rhythm, his ass moving up and down at a rapid pace.

Dean takes out his cell phone and starts to record Seth. Roman looks towards Dean and can't help but cry out in laughter at his friend's actions. "Jesus, I only took pictures, Dean."

"I can't help myself, Ro. God, I hope I don't cum in my damn pants."

"Please don't, your jizz is not needed in my damn truck today and you certainly aren't going to clean it up."

As the music begins to die down, Seth steps off the stage again after collecting the cash that was thrown at him.

"Thanks for the idea. Now I have a little bit of extra money from tonight."

Dean nods. " Would have been better if I was the only one watching but that was still fucking hot."

"Now that you say that, my shift is actually over. How about we get out of here and have ourselves a little night cap?"

Roman looks over at the pair. "I don't mind what Y'all do. It's time for me to go anyway. See you tomorrow at work, Dean. Good night, Seth." He then stands from his seat and leaves some for the extra drinks he got.

Seth directs his attention back over to Dean. "I guess he drove you here since it's your birthday, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Roman told me last week as he was leaving with his friends that he was bringing a friend when he comes back. I'm sure that's you."

"Yeah, thanks for the birthday gift."

Seth gives him a little smirk. "Trust me, we're not done yet."


End file.
